


Erwin x Assistant!Reader | Worth it

by IvoAsemin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoAsemin/pseuds/IvoAsemin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a handsome and hardworking Commander, always fearing for his life, always being under great pressure, employs a competent and beautiful assistant, things are practically destined to get heated. A fact that Erwin Smith learns during an intoxicating ball night in the capital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erwin x Assistant!Reader | Worth it

Erwin x Assistant!Reader | Worth it

 

Warnings: Get's a little sexy near the end.

 

Enjoy!

 

_

 

I might have lived

Like a saint, like a sinner

Always doing right, always doing wrong

I might have lived

Like a savior, like a conqueror

Always freeing, always taking

I might have lived

Like it was the start of days, like it was the end of days

Always giving a reason to live, always taking a reason to live

But when I'll reach the end of time, one thought shall never waver:

It was worth it

\- Unknown

 

Erwin couldn't really say that the poem moved him much, even though some people would announce it as fitting for him and for what he was doing. He had never been one to easily be moved by words, or rather: By words of lazy bastards who thought that they would appear impressive and deep, by writing down some random words on a piece of paper for other nobles to gush over. At least this one has had the decency to not flaunt their name all over the little card that Erwin was holding in his hands.

 

The monarchy had come up with a rather cheesy idea to spice up the atmosphere of this evening's event: collecting all kinds of poems that bored nobles, who thought that they were poets, had written after a servant of the palace had made a call out for it.

 

Now, every guest to arrive at the glamorous halls of the giant palace that was the heart of the walled reign of mankind, got practically forced to take one of the stiff little cards that had a poem written on it. That way the oh so sophisticated guests would definetly have something to converse about during long dragged hours of fun.

 

Not that fun was something a man like Erwin Smith had time for anyways. He did not even bring Hanji with him, who always found a way to make him smirk, or Levi, who may appear like he would fit into the crowd with his tuxedo, but who would all too soon loudly announce that he had to take a shit, simply to mock the nobles, and to get them uncomfortable. Yes, he hardly knew anyone who thought less of the nobles than Levi, which was why he had decided to spare the poor guy from joining him.

 

At least she was here with him. (Y/n) (L/n). The young women in her twenties who had been his personal assistant for a few years now. Efficient, quick, neat. That's how she got work done. She was able to do everything that Erwin ordered her to do, and she was able to do it perfectly.

 

The fact that she was pure eyecandy did not really occur to him, until she had worked with him for a bit longer. Sure, he had realized that she was really attractive right away, but all he had paid attention to was how she could be useful to him. After getting to know her better, even if it only was on a professional level, the realization of her beauty had suddenly hit him hard.

The way the candle would light up her features and paint her skin in a golden shine, when she leaned over some documents next to him late at night, the way her eyes would get this fierce glare, when she decided to give everything she could outside the walls...the way she would smile, anyway if mockingly or softly...

 

Did he fall in love with her? Maybe not entirely yet. Was he infatuated with her? Oh, definetly. And how!

He did not know why it happend again after all those years, after Marie. He had met Marie during less tense times, cadet times actually, while he had met (Y/n) when he had already been part of the legion for a few years, and when it had looked darker for the brave soldiers than ever. Maybe it was because of the neverending energy that she had, and that she was willing to lend to him and others. Maybe it was because of her quick wits that took manipulative shapes at times, when she tried to get the favor of a monarch for the legion. Maybe it was the excitement that an affair with such a young and seductive woman would grand him. Or maybe it was the security that he felt, while she was by his side. It was foolish. The most foolish illusion that a member of the legion, even worse: the Commander could have. He already had a mental picture of her scolding him for being so naive of all things, but he couldn't help those feelings. She was like a lucky charm. It was impossible for him to imagine that something could happen to him, to her, to them, while the two of them were together. It was impossible for him to imagine that she wouldn't find a way out of any dangerous situation, that she would surrender to death. The reason he choose not to be with Marie did not seem to matter at all, when he looked into (Y/n)'s eyes. He did not act on his feelings after all. So he did nothing wrong.

But all those thoughts alone made him so vulnerable, that he had decided to bury them too deep for anyone to find.

 

Erwin looked around. Beautiful women in pompous gowns everywhere, giggeling at something a gentleman had said, hiding their faces behind their hand fans chastely.

She was more beautiful than all of them, even when she was wearing her uniform, dirtied in mud or dust, hair unkempt, dirt staining her skin, titan blood steaming off of her, her blades shattered.

 

His eyes found her, surrounded by men who were obviously eating her up in their minds. She was laughing in a cute manner at every joke the men made, while Erwin realized that ever since he had gotten a break from the constant conversing with some of the guests, he had aimlessly been wandering alongside the buffet, lost in his thoughts about (Y/n), and completley forgetting that she actually was here somewhere. As if she read his mind, her gaze found his and she winked at him. After a quick apology, she walked over to Erwin.

Said man was absolutly overwhelmed by her beauty, that got reflected by the shimmering of green and deep blue that was her dress. Two rows of pearls that held a ruby in their middle were wrapped around her delicate neck and her face, bare of any make up, got framed by the soft locks of her (h/l) (h/c) hair.

„I was afraid that you might have left me here alone, Commander. Though I could definetly not blame you, all of this stiff and shallow talking about this and that pretty much screams for a few drinks to survive all of this.“, (Y/n) said.

Erwin chuckled softly. „I'd rather not have any of my subordinates get drunk here of all places. We have our free days for that.“

(Y/n) let out a deep sigh. „Yeah, I'd rather party with Pixis than with those oh so fancy nobles to be honest.“, she stated dryly.

 

Her gaze fell on the little card that Erwin still held in his hands.

„Funny enough how nobody pays any attention to these masterpieces.“

„Yeah.“, Erwin said, while shoving the little card in his pocket. He had forgotten most of the poem already.

„Let's try to be polite and anknowledge their efforts. What did your poem say?“

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. „Oh, it was a very nice discription of how tasty strawberry cupcakes are. Apparently it's Lord Balto's work, who would have thought.“

Erwin couldn't help it, he let out a low snicker, while (F/n) was smiling up at him, kneading the little card between her fingers which were clothed in tight, white leather gloves that went up to her elbows.

 

They had started walking, trying to get some distance between them and the crowd. Soon it would be time to dance, the ball had not even oficially started yet, and Erwin already felt like having wasted far too much time. Of course he only did this to get the favor of the rich for the legion, which was one of the primary reasons he took (Y/n) with him, aside from the fact that it always was an advantage to have a young and beautiful woman as an escort. Unlike Mike, Levi, and Hanji, (Y/n) was rather good at being sociable towards nobles, though she did not think higher of them than Hanji or Levi did.

 

„You should gift that poem to Pixis, he has to meet up with Balto for chess every so often after all, maybe it will brighten up his night.“, Erwin said, lost in his thoughts.

 

(Y/n) stopped in her tracks and looked at him again, eyes softening.

 

„I'd rather like to find a way to brighten up your night a little, Erwin.“

 

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

 

(Y/n)'s clothed chest got pushed up against Erwin's, his hot mouth moving sensually against her sweet lips. Both of them tried to make as little sound as possible, her trying to supress her soft moans, him trying the same, yet he couldn't help but letting a sexy groan escape his throat from time to time. If someone was to push aside the heavy curtain, then everyone would be able to witness the scandalous scene that was unfolding in secret. Luckily by now, everyone got distracted by the loud music and the dancing pairs.

 

Erwin's hands were ravishing (Y/n)'s body, sliding over her back. Since her dress was cut out deep at her back, his fingers made direct contact with her skin, making her shudder deliciously. Her own hands found their way into his hair, not caring that she was messing it up completly. Erwin decided to be bold himself, and grabbed her right breast with his large hand, giving it a squeeze, which caused her to jump a little. Naughty girl wasn't wearing a corset. (Y/n) moaned sexily into his mouth, while he let his hot tongue slide over her bottom lip before, finally, sliding it into her wet cavern, massaging her own tongue softly, his lips slowly opening her mouth further for him. Their hearts were beating in sync, and their feelings, oh their feelings were far too much of a mess for anyone to be able to put in words.

As heavenly as their doing was, at some point it had to stop. Erwin held her in his strong arms for a few more minutes, his lips spoiling her delicious mouth with lot's of short, soft, and loving pecks and nips.

 

Both of them left the broad curtain from seperate ends, and decided to finally take part in the dancing. Not once during the whole evening they would dance with each other.

 

They wouldn't ever talk about it, they would never let it happen again. In their situation, their position, this wasn't allowed to be. They both knew that. That was their whole tragedy.

 

Hours later, as Erwin followed (Y/n) towards the carriage, leaving the bright and glamorous temple of luxuriancy behind him, he suddenly remembered the words of the poem that had so little meaning to him. A few words found their way into his mind, words he found much more fitting for an ending appealing to him:

 

I might have lived

Like a saint, like a sinner

Always doing right, always doing wrong

I might have lived

Like a savior, like a conqueror

Always freeing, always taking

I might have lived

Like it was the start of days, like it was the end of days

Always giving a reason to live, always taking a reason to live

But when I'll reach the end of time, one memory shall never waver:

I kissed (Y/n)


End file.
